


For what it's worth

by FudgedTails



Series: Prequel [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgedTails/pseuds/FudgedTails
Summary: This is an origin story Just the first 3 pages





	

Sometimes science stumbles on huge breakthroughs and other time it takes many generations of dedicated people work for the common good in order to succeed, “ Dr. Worth spoke from the diaphragm, projecting his voice to the near by microphone connected to his laptop. He had a syringe in hand, drawing the smallest amount of fluid from the petri dish. “a-nd sometimes,” he walked over to the corps on the autopsy table, “it takes the imagination of man to just see if he can.” He injected the fluid into the vain of Ms. Vivian White who kindly donated her body to science. She died young from a rare cancer, Mast Cell Leukaemia and since my research is about having people live forever she donated herself to me.

Doctor Worth pulled the needle out and stepped back. He placed my syringe in the yellow sharps bin and walked to the camera it make sure it was running and in focus. He took a seat behind his cluttered desk and watched.

Ten minutes passed.  
Then twenty.

“Damn it.” Dr. Worth stood up and made his way to the laptop to record the failure. “Time is 20:42. Subject One four five three is unresponsive.” Doctor Edward Worth defeated started the back up to the external drive. Since he did this obsessively it only took a few minutes.

Dr. Worth opened his spread sheet and logged the information before grabbing the stretcher and body bag, pulling along side the body and locked it in place. He started to release the restraints to the feet first. Then he went up to her left side and released her wrist.   
“Thank you Ms. White it takes many fails to have success.”

As the leather strap slid through the buckle like a snake sprinting threw the grass after a mouse, the strap gave way and Ms. White was trying to pull him down to her mouth. Fortunately he was much stronger, her body weak and frail. Dr. Worth easily pulled away and she reached out for him.

“I did it.” He couldn’t help but to smile as he rushed back to his desk phone, knocking over a garbage can along the way. He phoned them, OPC. His heart was pounding the phone rang. He had done what no one else had ever even come close to achieving. Especially his father.

“Truman Office how may I direct your call?” Now is not the time to notice such things, but every time he called to the switch board; the operator reminded him of Lilly Tomlin classic comedy persona Ernestine. Her voice was nasally with a touch of Brooklyn. 

“A secure line to them please.”  
“One moment please.” 

As phone rang in, Ed smiled to the voice in his head; Ernestine’s voice said “One ringy-dingy. Two ringy-dingy.”  
“Doctor Worth,” the seriously stoic voice gave him an image of a man in the finest leather desk chair, at large old beautiful desk that would take 15 men to move. He had no idea if it was close, as far as Dr. Worth knew he was a hairy fat man in a trailer in the dessert, “this is a surprise.”

“I have filed the patent.” Dr. Worth struggled to keep cool as the adrenaline rushed. He was overtly excited, grinning and pacing as he glanced over at Vivian; who was opening her last restraint. Dr. Worth was prepared. He pulled open his desk drawer and pulled out his silenced Luger. Aimed at her head and put an end to any chance of her escaping. And besides it works now. He had the power to make thousands of these.

“Well, well, well. You have done the unthinkable. Are you excited for the next step?” Them said.  
“What step is that?” Dr. Worth asked going over to Vivian, check her vitals. She seemed dead.   
“Payment. You are going to be a rich man in about ten seconds.”  
“I am already a rich man. I just want to have a decades old project succeed.” He said proudly.

“Of course. That personally characteristic seems to be a family trait. I respect that. Now that the patent is pending we move on to clinical trials. Shuqualak, Mississippi.”

“Is there a research facility there?” He asked confused. There was no need to go any further with this in a public domain. Only under controlled conditions. He could see using this to test aggressive cancer treatments, drugs for side affects, it was perfect. Now more animal testing.

“Oh yes about five hundred employees, employee’s the whole town in a way.” I could hear him smiling on the other side.  
Dr. Worth opened his cell phone and googled the town. Approximate pop 560, 79% black, small area, easily controlled. ‘They are going to put this in the general public.’

I went to the laptop pressed Function F12 and entered the password “NotTodaySatan.” I started the self destruct format and pocketed the external drive.   
“Sounds perfect.” Edward was terrible at covering up his disapproval.  
“You disagree?” Them was in love with my discomfort.  
“I would like to do small trials first.” Dr. Worth pressed the decontamination button. In 60 seconds and walked out of the lab and shut the door, a life time of work in my pocket.

“I don’t think it’s going to matter. Do you think formatting you computer matters? We have your research? In joy your payment, until shadows track you down.” Edward could hear them laughing as he threw the phone down to the floor.   
Edward took the elevator up to the main house and grabbed his run bag from the closet in the hall.

He left it all behind.


End file.
